Post:iPear Store
by Emmas365
Summary: A one-shot that happens after iPear Store because the ending of if was so SEDDIE :D


**Authors Note:** **this is a little one-shot I came up with after watching iPear Store. I hope you like it ****J please review if you can but if you cant that's ok too J Anyway, here it is…. **

**Sam's POV**

"Don't you think you were a little rough on him?"

"Eeeeh, who cares?"

"Yeh…. I'll be right back"

"I'll never see you again, will I?"

"Nope"

And it was true. She will never see me again. Freddie may have not been the best at his job but he really did try and he defiantly didn't deserve that.

I know you may think that I should be mad at him instead of defending him and your probably right, I should be, recently he has been a jerk to me. But if you remember, I have been a jerk to him too in the past, so I think of this as sort of payback, I guess.

It does hurt though, knowing that he probably never really loved me. That I was just another girl less on his way to being with his true love, Carly.

Carly. The one person I love but cant help but hate sometimes. Not the 'argument' kind of hating but the hatred to get from envying someone. She has everything, money, a loving family and almost every guy flaunting over her. She has everything I can only dream of and sometimes it just wasn't fair.

I make my way to Bushwell, a million thoughts going round inn my head. None of them good ones.

It was raining as well, making my journey far more depressing than it already was.

Raindrops remind me of myself, starting of high in the sky with everything being ok and happy before plummeting downwards and splatting when I hit the bottom. I'm at the bottom now, feeling broken down and unloved.

I finally reach the building block, drenched.

I walk inside only to be shouted at my Lewburt for ruining his 'newly cleaned floor', but not being in the moved to beat him up I just carried on, giving him the finger on my way.

I take the stairs, not wanting to be greeted by the memories that I would get if I took the elevator.

I finally reach the level of Carly's apartment and turn the corner only to be surprised to see Freddie. He was sat outside Carly's door with his knees against his chest and his eyes glued to the floor. Probably waiting her.

"Carly wont be back for a while" I said, his head shot up and his eyes went wide in shock to see that I was there.

"She texted saying that Spencer had taken her out to get dinner because he set the kitchen on fire…. again."

"W-who said I was here for her" he said whilst standing up.

This made me confused, if he wasn't here for Carly, then who?

"Dude, your sat outside her door. Who else would you be waiting for?"

"You." me? Why would he want me, I'm the one that caused him to get fired, I should be the last person he wants to see.

"And how did you know that I would come here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Don't you always?" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Why do you want me, anyway? To yell at me for ruining your 'dream job'? Because if it is then I just want to say I'm sorry in advance. I knew how much you liked that job and it was wrong of me to come along and ruin it for you." I said timidly whilst looking down. It was unusual for me to apologise for anything so I didn't want to see his expression when I did.

Suddenly I felt a soft finger under my chin, lifting it up so my eyes met a brown warm gaze.

"I just want to talk to you" he said before removing his finger and stepping back. Probably afraid that I will pound him for touching me. But I don't because honestly, right now, I don't have the strength.

"Fine" I whisper so quietly that I'm not even sure he heard it.

"Good" he said with a smile that made me melt. Wow, I've got girly!

He walked over to his door and started unlocking it whilst saying "My Mom is at a Tic Lotion Comic Con in LA so we can talk in my apartment."

He opened the door wide open and I hesitated for a slight second before walking through it.

"I'd appreciate it if you would say what you needed to quickly, the smell of bleach here is sickening." I said when we reached to living room.

"Lets go to my room then, it's the one place that I don't allow my Mom to go anywhere near." his room? Is he purposely trying to make this awkward? Because its working!

"O-ok" I stuttered which made it obvious how nervous his idea made me.

He just chuckled at me whilst saying "follow me"

He lead us to his room. His nubbish little room. Filled with Galaxy Wars action figures and collectable trains which sure brought back memories.

We stood in silence for a minute before I decided to speak.

"Soooooo will you say what you have to say now so I can go"

"What's the rush?"

"Well firstly I have just come in from a rainstorm and I am soaking wet and secondly I'm not really tired and your boring voice is sending me to sleep" And I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the whole truth. The biggest reason I didn't want to be here was because I didn't want to have to face whatever he was about to say. I'm scared that it will be something heartbreaking.

"Well I can fix one of your problems" he said before walking into his bathroom that was joined onto his room.

He soon returned with a towel that he swiftly threw at me,

"There. Now you can dry yourself and we can talk"

Grrrr "FINE! What do you what?" I snapped, as I sat down on his bed and began drying my hair. This boy is going to be the death of me.

He slowly walked across the room after me and sat opposite me on the bed.

"Well firstly, why are you back this early? Your shift doesn't end till 7, does it?"

"I quit" I said giving him a vague answer just hoping he wont question it, even though I know he will"

"Why would you do that?" he whispered and looked at me with an expression of shock.

And even though I will probably regret this later, I decide to tell him the truth.

"Well, I felt bad. You losing your job was my fault and you're my best friend, even if I'm not yours, and you didn't deserve to get fired. But I also don't want to work for someone who was cruel to one of my friends, especially one who worked so hard,"

"Wait, wait wait, you don't think you're my friend?" he looked at me in confusion.

"Well, I used to think I was. But then you changed your attitude and now not so much." I stated.

"Sam. I want to say something but you have to promise you wont interrupt until I'm done, ok?" He asked with a serious look on his face that made me shiver.

"Ok" I whispered and adjusted myself on the bed so I was looking straight at him.

"Sam you ARE my best friend. We may have our ups and downs but that is something you will ALWAYS be to me.

Since our break up all I have done is thought about you. I hate how I have acted to you since then, you don't deserve it. I have just been a jerk.

After I left the pear store today I realised that I had no right to take out my problems on you. You were great working there, it made me jealous and angry. Also, you must NEVER feel bad about me getting fired from there, it was my fault not yours. I should have been more patient to the customers and I wasn't so I was MY fault. Do you get that?"

All I can do is nod and look down, I was in too much shock to do anything else. Did he really just say that is wasn't my fault he got fired AND he was my best friend? WOW.

"Now for the hard part" hearing this my head shot straight back up. There was more? What else more could he possibly have to say?

"Sam…. it's true what you said at the pear store. It's sad but it's true, I DO still love you." he whispered.

D-did he just say that? Did he just say he loved me?

N-no Sam, he's lying. He loves Carly and he always will do. He's lying Sam, don't believe him!

I quickly jump off the bed and run towards the door. Apparently I wasn't quick enough though. He still managed to grab my arm and jerk me around to face him.

"Your trying to leave? I just confess I still love you and you try to leave? If you don't love me just say it, don't just run away!"

"But that's the problem, I DO still love you. And its not fair" I say, a tear escaping from by eye from the sentence I never wanted to say.

He smiled a big goofy grin and his eyes glistened "Sam thanks not a problem, it's the best thing ever. We both feel the same way."

"But we don't, do we? Not really. You don't love me, you never have. Carly's the one you love, not me. She's your dream girl, you just want me until she realises she loves you" I said as more tears streamed down by face. See, this is what I was afraid of. The conversation I never wanted. The speech that has ripped me to shreds.

I looked up at him, his face was unreadable. He almost looked, angry?

His grip on my arm tightened and pushed me against the door, scaring me.

"You really think I still love Carly?" he said, his voice stone hard.

"I heard what you said at school. You asked Carly if it was too late for her to love you." it killed me when I heard this, just thinking about it hurts.

"Sam please, you've got to believe me. I didn't mean it, I wanted to make you jealous and it was wrong of me. I'm sorry Sam. Please, I love you so much, please" tears were now running down his face too, his usually happy eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I ask.

"Well, they always say actions speak louder than words"

And with that, his head gradually starts to get closer to mine. I know what's coming. He's so close that I can feels his breath on my lips which makes a shiver go down my spine.

Soon enough, his lips connect with mine and I feel whole again, the sparks are bigger than usual as I kiss him back slowly, neither one of us rushing the perfect moment as its been so long.

This kiss has to be the best one yet, it has so much passion and love that it is almost unnatural.

I don't know how long we have been like this and neither him or I care. I want this moment to last forever.

When we do finally break apart, we are both smiling in happiness. One kiss made us each realise how the other felt and after all the time we have spent apart we still feel the same ways as we did before. In Love.

Its not long before our lips become connected again. Bliss.

Me, the raindrop, is no longer splat on the floor but evaporating back up into the sky. **(reference from earlier on)**

**A/N: well, that it. I hoped you enjoyed it J thanks for reading! **


End file.
